1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting assemblies and, especially, to a fan mounting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing an electronic device, such as a motherboard, a fan is placed beside the electronic device to dissipate heat produced by components of the electronic device. However, the fan is apt to be knocked down or moved by vibrations or careless handling.